When the Others Found Out
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Robin and Raven decided to wait until they really knew what their relationship was until they told the others about it. This is how they came to accept their relationship, and how the others found out.


**A/N: Wow, so this is the first Teen Titans fic I've done in a while. I hope you guys like this one, it's taken me days to write it. You may want to read my other RobRae stories before/after you read this one. Please let me know at least in a review if you like this.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ah, I haven't done one of these in a while...I don't own Teen Titans, otherwise RobRae would be much more prominent.  
**

* * *

"When The Others Found Out"

Raven wasn't one for attention, and neither was Robin, and with both of them being mysterious and whatnot, they were able to hide their "relationship" for quite a while. For the first couple of weeks, it was more for the sake of defining what their relationship _was_ before they could actually tell the other Titans.

Nothing…_sexual_…really happened. Once the two got comfortable being able to really act like a couple, because that's what they decided they were, kisses and playing with each other's fingers came naturally to them.

They'd take everything slow, except for that one thing that started the entire thing…only after the last time, Robin was happy that he didn't need to be drugged. Raven found that she'd much rather not sleep without him, and he was more comfortable in her bed than he was in his own. Of course if another Titan were to come to Raven's room late at night or early in the morning to alert Raven about something, Robin hoped he'd came into her room at a late enough hour, and woken up early enough to get out of there so they wouldn't see him.

There had been a couple of close calls.

"Robin, when do you want to tell them…?" she decided not to finish that thought, just leave it as a question. He nuzzled further into her neck, and continued to stroke her fingers, which were resting on her side.

"Whenever you want to, Rae." She sighed; because that's the answer she was hoping he wouldn't give. How do any decisions get made when both participants in the decision are passive?

"That's the problem, I'm not really sure when I'm going to want to tell them!" she murmured, a little frustrated.

"Well then we definitely won't tell them right now, if you're not sure whether you want to tell them," Robin whispered. He sounded tired, and she reasoned that he should be, it was past one in the morning. She sighed again, and closed her eyes.

It was best not to worry about the whole thing at the moment.

* * *

"Robin. Robin. _Robin_, wake up," Raven nudged her…boyfriend…because it was quite a bit past the time he normally wakes up to go to his own room.

"Hm? Hey, Rae…G' morning," he mumbled as he rolled over onto his back, and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Raven sat up, which freed his other one.

"Robin your nose is red, and you don't sound right. Do you feel okay?" she questioned slowly. He looked at her, seeming kind of confused, before looking cross-eyed at his nose. Yep, it was red.

"I don't know…" he mumbled slowly, similar to the way Raven had talked.

"You look and sound like you have a cold, Robin. How do you feel?" she combed her fingers through his hair, a privilege that he let only a few people do, _ever_.

"…I don't feel very good actually. Man, I can't believe I'm sick. I hate being sick," he groaned the last sentence. She gave him a half smile.

"Come on, put your normal uniform on, and let's just try our best to go on with day as _normal_ as possible. I'll get you some medicine," Raven stood up, and walked to wear she'd put her cloak.

"No morphine, right?" he checked with humor. She laughed.

"What would I get from that? The night's over, and we're trying to have a normal day am I right?" He nodded.

Upon leaving her room, Robin scolded himself as he found that the door wasn't completely shut. The cold had obviously blurred his sense of privacy, because he always shut the door. It was silly that the stupid cold affected him this much.

"You don't think that someone saw us, do you?" Raven whispered from behind him. He showed her a reassuring smile.

"No, they probably would've yelled or done something to wake us up. Do you remember waking up because of some noise? I don't. We're fine," he told her, lightly grabbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," she sighed. Robin made a mental note to do something to make up for her stress. She handed him some ibuprofen

"Alright, let's go on with our normal day," he said throatily. He tossed back the pills, and opened the door carefully.

"Wait here for five minutes, and then come out. Walking into the Big Room** (1) **together would get at least _some_ attention." Raven waved off what he said, because he'd said it at least twenty times.

"Just go, birdie," she pushed him out laughing a little. He smiled and started walking backwards to the biggest room.

"See ya soon, _birdie_," he called back to her. She shut the door and readied herself to go out and seem emotionless and mostly unaffected by anything.

* * *

"Hey Robin!" called Cyborg, who was making waffles. Starfire greeted him with her usual cheerfulness, and Beast Boy gave him a "Hey, what's up?" to which Robin responded to.

"Hey Rob, your nose is all red, and you sound stuffy. You got a cold?" Cyborg started a conversation. Robin shrugged.

"I guess. I just took some ibuprofen. I'll be as healthy as possible considering, in just about thirty minutes." Cyborg laid a plate in front of him, and he murmured a small "thank you". A few minutes into his not-quite-as-tasty meal, (this was due to his stuff nose) he felt like someone was staring at him. He looked at the door, to see if Raven had come into the room, but she wasn't there. He smiled though, deciding that maybe she had been thinking about him and she'd sent the bond-thing off.

As he looked back down at his plate, so did Beast Boy, but Robin didn't notice that.

"Good morning friend Raven! Did you have a good night's sleep?" Robin lifted his head again at Starfire's words, concealing a smile because Raven entered the big room everyday, same as everybody else, and he supposedly didn't have a reason to make her any more special than the others.

"It was the same as every other night," Raven responded with. Robin stood behind the rest of them, and when he knew Raven had looked up at all of them, he winked at her, very discretely.

"Robin's got a cold Raven, so you may not want to sit next to him," Beast Boy warned, with a humorous grin. Raven appeared unaffected by the news.

"I wasn't planning to. There aren't any empty stools on either side of him, and I'm not really wanting to sit for now," she replied.

"Oh so you don't want to sit next to me? I thought you were my friend!" Robin dryly joked, right before putting a mouthful of waffles into his mouth.

"I live with you, but I'm not putting up with germs." Robin was the only one who knew that was a joke; the others figured that was just Raven being Raven.

"You know, Robin, Raven, you two are always coming in for breakfast within ten minutes of each other. What's up with that?" Cyborg spoke as he prepared the last couple of waffles.

"Yeah you two should like, date or something," BB laughed. He laughed a second or two longer than was necessary, and Raven was the only one to think that was weird.

"What? Friends Robin and Raven, are you dating?" Starfire asked, seemingly a little startled. Robin shifted in his seat a little bit, but still let out a sound that was a mixture of a scoff and a laugh.

"No Starfire, I think it'd already be known if Raven and I were 'dating'," Robin smiled gently at her, using air quotes around "dating".

"So dude, you ready for training today?" Cy boomed, sitting down to eat his own waffles.

"Yep! I'm willing to bring on the hard stuff. Bad guys wouldn't hesitate to attack a weakened opponent." Yeah, that made sense. Raven pursed her lips for a brief moment, hoping that Robin wouldn't completely strain himself in the training room.

* * *

It happened to be Movie Night that night, and since it was Starfire's turn to pick the movie, Cyborg fell asleep from boredom halfway through the romantic comedy. Starfire was gazing with tears in her eyes at the TV screen, and Beast Boy was half-asleep. Raven didn't enjoy watching the movie at all, and was gritting her teeth. Her eyes were squinting at the screen in distaste. Robin was staring blankly at the television, because just a couple of minutes ago he was found himself right about to put an arm around Raven's shoulders.

That would tip the others off now wouldn't it?

"Hey, it's getting pretty late and I know you hate this type of movie, let's get out of here," Robin whispered in Raven's ear. She resisted a smile. She knew he meant going outside for some fresh air, like going to the roof or sitting at the edge of the island.

"Let's go," she whispered back. Robin stood up, but Raven remained sitting, so as to not give off the impression that they were going to leave _together_.

"No offense Star, but I'm not really into Movie Night right now, what with the cold and all," Robin smiled apologetically at the redhead, but she wasn't paying that much attention.

"That is fine, Robin, go ahead. I wish you will get well soon," Starfire spoke with a monotone. She was really into the movie.

"Well in that case, I kind of want to go too. I need to meditate," Raven stood up after Robin was almost to the door. Starfire gave her a goodbye as well.

Out of the corner of his eye, Beast Boy watched them leave.

"Today was kind of a quiet day, wasn't it?" Raven asked quietly when the two walked into her room.

"It would've been more interesting if I didn't have to deal with this cold," Robin said right before he sneezed.

"I've been seeing you in a more vulnerable state often lately…I kind of like it," Raven smiled, handing him some much needed medicine.

"One of these days it'll be you," Robin muttered with a sympathetic grin. She hugged his waist, and put her head on his chest. They stood there for a moment, because that was all they needed to say to each other for now.

"I knew it. At first I thought I was really tired and just seeing things this morning, but now I know for sure. You're dating, aren't you?" A familiar male's voice sounded from the doorway. Robin and Raven swirled around to face Beast Boy.

"Uh…yeah, _yeah_, we're dating…" Robin confessed, not sure of what else to say.

"How come you hid it from the rest of us? Why?" Beast Boy commanded. Raven stepped forward.

"We weren't even sure what to call our relationship until recently. I promise, just last night we were talking about when we were going to tell you guys," Raven spoke quietly, a small pleading to make him understand was a part of her tone.

"Well when were you planning on telling us?" he challenged. Robin and Raven glanced at each other.

"We agreed that we wouldn't say a word until we felt confident enough to tell you," Robin sighed, rubbing his forehead, a little stressed at the conversation they were having.

"How confident are you?" This question came out much softer than the other questions. Beast Boy wasn't as angry as he was just a minute ago.

"Well…" Raven glanced at Robin, who she knew was going with whatever she said. "We'll tell them tomorrow." Beast Boy nodded and left.

"It'll be fine tomorrow. I'm just saying this before you get all worried. Now let's go to sleep, I need rest and fluids and I'm exhausted."

Oh, Robin the jokester.

* * *

"What? Oh man and I made that joke yesterday about you two always getting out of bed around the same time! I guess you aren't that great at hiding things, are ya?" Cyborg breathed out the last sentence.

"He's spent most nights in my room since this whole thing started. I leave my room close to ten minutes after he does some days, and vice versa with him other days," Raven explained. Cyborg seemed surprised at this little tidbit.

"You guys sleep together?" Both participants of the couple blushed.

"Literally speaking, yes. We don't really do _anything_ other than sleep though," Robin squeezed Raven's hand a little bit, because her privacy was being a little threatened at the prospect of everyone else being aware that they spent most nights together, and that one of these days they'd end up doing exactly what they had earlier that was implied.

Starfire had mostly stayed quiet, a few congratulatory phrases slipping through her lips. She was a little shocked, because she _herself_ had a little crush on Robin.

"Wow…well I don't know about you guys but I'm not sure what to do now," Cyborg said sheepishly. Robin and Raven looked at each other and smiled.

"We do. I told Raven last week that as soon as you guys knew we'd go on an actual date. We'll see you guys in a couple of hours," Robin stated, pulling Raven towards the door.

When the others found out they were dating, Robin and Raven went on their first official date.

* * *

**A/N: Well, do you guys like it? Tell me what your favorite part was in a review. Also, if you really love it, favorite it. Alright...that's it...except for...**

**PLEASE, please, please, answer the poll I have on my profile. If you can't roll your tongue, please, among anyone else answer this. (This sounds weird, I know, but please answer it.)**

**~RosesAreForWriters **


End file.
